


That's How Fast It Happens

by happyglogg



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, i love these two, pretty smutty at the end, so thats what this is in the form of sex, they deserve reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyglogg/pseuds/happyglogg
Summary: Harry feels bad for Allie, so she talks Campbell into letting her stay at Harry's. Meanwhile, good ole Harry is going through withdrawals. They get drunk one night and Harry is determined to convince Allie that he is actually good in bed.





	That's How Fast It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> It get sexy at the end, I promise.   
> Also, I didn't have a beta reader, I'm exhausted, and I hate proofreading so it's not proofread. You've been warned.

_That’s how fast it happens. That’s how fast it happens. That’s how fast it happens._ This line repeated over and over in Harry’s head. What did Allie mean? The rally wasn’t nearly as successful and he thought it’d be and it looked like Lexie thought the same. The only one who seemed pleased with the results was Campbell. 

As they carted Will and Allie away, Harry couldn’t help but look at the crowd. They looked so angry and for no reason. Everything they said was a lie. He killed Cassandra and now he was going to kill Allie. What had he done? 

“Hey, Allie.” The blonde girl looked up at Harry who carried a tray with a PB&J and jello. 

“Where’s Douchebag #1?” 

“I asked Jason if I could bring your food today.” He set down the tray in front of where she was sitting on the floor. “He was just happy he didn’t have to spend any time in the kitchen. Things are the same as when you were in charge. I mean, not exactly the sa-” 

“I’d like to eat alone,” Allie said as she stared Harry down with a look of pure hatred. It didn’t help that he could clearly see the bandage on her forehead from when they momentarily lost control of the crowd at the rally; tangible evidence of what he had done. He had allowed, willingly, a psychopath to take charge of the town. 

“Allie-” 

“Is it everything you wanted it to be? The power? If you ask me, you look worse now than you did when you spent days locked in your room. You aren’t just depressed, Harry. You’re delusional.” 

_That’s how fast it happens._

“I didn’t know they were going to throw anything at you.” 

“I’m not looking for an apology from you. Now, all I want to see is you suffering. I’m not in charge anymore and I can’t wait to see the town crumble under your rule.” 

“Will you please just liste-” 

“Oh, because you fucking listened to me? I warned you. Am I the same girl you slept with a few months ago?” 

“Please, Allie, of course you ar-” 

“Look at me. Am I the same?” Allie almost pleaded with him. 

Harry looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes which may have been emphasized from the imprisonment, but they were there long before. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw her smile or tell a joke that wasn’t darkly sarcastic. Her eyes which used to be bright blue were faded, stormy. She was a shell of the beautiful woman he once saw. Harry remembered how normal she seemed at the debate, like how she used to be before they got on those buses. That Allie was gone, and maybe for good. 

“No.” Harry hung his head in shame. That’s how fast it happens. She wasn’t who she used to be and she never would be again. Then, he heard a quiet sob escape from her mouth. His head snapped up to see Allie’s head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking. Harry wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to run his fingers softly through her hair and tell her that things would go back to normal. But he couldn’t do that, so he picked up the napkin from the tray of food, put it in her hand, stood up, and walked out of the wine room. 

“I think it’s cruel that we are forcing her to stay in the same room that her sister’s killer stayed. That’s just wrong.” 

“Or exactly the right punishment,” Campbell smiled and looked at the remaining volunteered members of the Guard. Grizz had jumped ship when he saw what had happened in his absence. 

Harry ran his hand through his hair and stool up from his seat at the kitchen island. He looked at Lexie for back-up though she nervously offered none. He knew she wasn’t fully happy with the way things were moving. 

“Campbell, as long as we have her in custody, people will believe our story. It doesn’t matter where she’s kept.” 

“What story, Harry?” 

“The voter fraud lie.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s not a lie, Harry.” Campbell cocked his head and smirked. _He’s gone completely insane_ , Harry thought to himself. _That’s how fast it happens._

“We aren’t cruel people, Campbell. I want her moved. It doesn’t have to be to her house. She can stay in my room if you’re so nervous. That way I can watch her at night and-” 

“Harry, I’m not stupid. I know you want a little action, but you can just do it in the cellar.” The Guard sitting around offered a short laugh. 

“That’s not it. I just think she deserves to keep a little bit of her dignity.” 

“How about this,” Campbell said walking up to where Harry was standing. “I’ll let you take her to your room so you can fuck out your nerves, alright? But you have to watch her at night, you feed her, and you keep her out of the public eye. I’ll have a Guard stick around during the day so you can still get shit done and no one will suspect anything.” 

“Thank you-” 

“But only if you give up your stash for a week.” 

Harry could feel his blood rushing up to his face. He could already feel the withdrawal effects since his last dose and his most recent experience was too close for him to want to go through it again. And if he agreed, Allie would know he was taking drugs and then he’s have to explain where they came from. 

But she deserved better. 

“Fine,” Harry said, sticking his hand out for Campbell to shake. 

Allie was shaken awake. She could see Harry’s dark eyes looking at her. 

“It’s time to go.” 

“Where are you taking me?” She looked behind Harry to see Luke from the Guard. He was holding a shotgun. Where did he get a shotgun? 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said as her tied a blindfold around her eyes and a rope around her wrists. 

Allie felt as they walked her up the stairs, out the door, and put her into a car. After a short while of driving, she felt the car stop. 

“Where am I?” She asked, being careful not to show any emotion in her voice. 

“Just follow me,” she heard Harry say from in front of her. 

_Yeah, I’ll follow you with a blindfold on,_ Allie thought to herself. She felt the door to her left open and a hand grab her arm and pull her out. “Hey, chill, man,” she heard Harry say to someone. “I got this.” 

Allie felt a hand gently hold her arm and another on her back, guiding her somewhere. She thought that she could probably run if she wanted to, but she knew she’d miss the show if she did that. 

“Step,” Harry warned. “Another one. And last one.” 

Allie felt a door open in front of her and she was guided in. It smelled familiar, so it was definitely somewhere she had been before. After another staircase and another door, she was sat down in a chair. 

“Do you mind?” Allie heard Harry asking someone else. Then, she heard the door close and felt a tug pull her blindfold off. It took a second to adjust, but she soon realized she was in Harry’s room. 

“What the fuck?” Allie asked, a million scenarios running through her head. She knew what Elle told her about Campbell. Maybe Campbell convinced Harry to do something. 

“Calm down, okay? This was the only way I could convince Campbell to let you out of the cellar.” Harry gingerly untied the knots around Allie’s wrist. “The deal is that you can stay here as long as I watch you at night, feed you, and keep you away from the windows. Someone from the Guard will watch you during the day.” 

Allie eyed him. “What do you mean ‘watch me at night’?” 

“I mean sleep in the same room as you.” Allie rolled her eyes, “Look, it’s a big enough bed. We’ll build a pillow barrier or something.” 

“I didn’t need your pity, Harry.” 

“Okay, no need to thank me for getting you out of that Dewey museum.” 

“ _Don’t_ talk about it,” Allie said sharply. Harry turned to look at her and was haunted by the dead look of fury in her eyes. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, I’m gonna go tell Jason that I’m good. You should get some rest.” And with that, he left the room. 

A few hours later, Allie woke up to Harry getting in bed. She saw the silhouette of him taking off his shirt before laying down and covering himself with the duvet. He breathed heavily before taking one of the pillows from under his head and putting it between him and his guest. She stayed awake until she felt his breath become shallower and his body relax completely. Only then did she allow herself to fall asleep again, if you could call it that. 

When she woke up in the morning, Harry was gone. Allie sat up and rolled her neck around. She hadn’t realized how sore she was from sleeping on the cellar ground until she slept in complete opulence. Getting out of bed, she walked to the door to find a note taped to it. _Luke sitting outside. Don’t be alarmed. Waffles in the freezer. Shades drawn so you can walk around freely. --Harry._ She slowly opened to door and saw Luke reading. When he noticed Allie, he stood up. 

“Hey, Allie,” he said. Allie just glared. She was surprised to see him flinch slightly. Maybe he didn’t have as much to do with this as she thought he did. “Um, where are you going?” 

“I have to pee.” 

“Oh, okay. Um, go for it.” 

“Harry said there are waffles in the freezer.” 

“Okay.” 

“Do you want one? I’m gonna make some for breakfast.” 

“Not this time. Thanks, though, Allie.” 

“Alright.” With that, she walked slightly down the hall to the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke sit down again. 

Once she was done with the bathroom, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The shades were drawn and it looked as if it was nighttime in the house. Allie sighed to herself and moved forward to make herself some food. 

Around 7:30pm, she heard the front door open and close. Harry must be home. Luke rose from his perch and walked down the stairs. No more than five minutes later, the front door opened and closed again and Harry walked up to his room with a plate. Handing it to Allie, she saw it was 3 more frozen waffles. 

“You can’t only feed me waffles,” Allie told him. 

“Well, it’s either that or burnt spaghetti.” 

“How do you burn spaghetti?” 

“I have skills,” Harry explained and Allie laughed softly. That little laughed confirmed to Harry that he did the right thing and it made his heart beat quickly. Too quickly. Nervously, he placed the plate down in front of her. 

“Um, I’m gonna be downstairs if you need anything.” Allie nodded and watched him as he left the room down the hall. 

Harry quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His heart was still pounding and everything felt a little bit too much. He thought some water would help. He would retire to a chill night. With his glass of water in hand, Harry grabbed his phone off the counter, opened up a couple of drawers until he found a spare pair of headphones, and laid down on the couch. He put on his chill playlist and closed his eyes. It felt like hours had passed until he opened his eyes again and saw it had only been 20 minutes. 

“Harry!” he heard faintly. 

“What?” Allie was walking down the stairs. 

“I’ve been calling your name for forever. I’m wondering if I you had any books in this house? I wanted to ask before I started snooping.” 

“God, I don’t know. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” Harry snapped. He didn’t mean to. It just happened. He was all of the sudden feeling very irritable. 

Allie’s eyes thinned to slits and she walked right back up the stairs. 

They didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the night and for most of the next morning. Harry hadn’t gone to bed that night but found himself crawling to the bathroom with some intense nausea. After dry heaving for a whole 30 minutes, Harry curled up on the cold bathroom ground. He held his stomach as if his organs were being ripped right out of him. He shed many of his layers during a hot flash which were cold with sweat but kept them nearby just in case his temperature plummeted again. Harry didn’t get it. When he asked Gordie about withdrawal, he said nausea wouldn’t hit until the third day, so why was he like this so soon? 

Clark had shown up for duty that morning and saw the state of the new leader of New Ham, but Harry convinced him not to say anything to anybody. At least not yet. By the end of Clark’s shift, Harry could hear his phone going off in the living room. It must’ve been the Guard groupchat or Campbell sending him sarcastic withdrawal messages. _Fuck you, Campbell_ , Harry thought to himself over and over. 

“Harry, if you don’t answer your phone, I am going to throw it across the room,” he heard Allie say. He didn’t have the energy to respond, so he just didn’t. A few seconds later, Allie called for him again. 

“Harry?” He heard his ringtone getting closer to the door and assumed Allie had picked it up while looking for him. 

Allie knocked on the door. “Are you in there?” 

Pooling together all the energy he could, Harry responded, “Go away!” but it still sounded weak and sickly. 

“You don’t sound good, Harry,” Allie said trying the doorknob. Harry thanked his past self for remembering to lock the door. Unfortunately, Harry had used everything in him to respond that one time so he couldn’t say anything to dispute Allie’s observation. Instead, another wave of nausea came over him and he continued dry heaving. 

“Seriously, Harry. Let me in.” She rapped the door again louder and more insistent this time. 

After no response, Allie took a bobby pin from her hair and pushed it into the hole in the doorknob that would unlock it. Right before she got it, the knob turned and the door opened. Allie tentatively pushed opened the door to find Harry in the bare minimum, sweat glistening over his body. He was shivering but when she knelt down next to him, his body was burning up. 

“Oh, my God, Harry.” She pushed the hair out of his face and then stood up, wetting a washcloth with cool water. 

The blonde girl tried to move him into a sitting position but the best she could do was getting his head in her lap. He placed the washcloth to his forehead. It was times like these where she wished Cassandra was still around. At least Cassandra would’ve known how to through together what he needed in the moment. She considered calling Gordie from Harry’s phone, but Allie knew if she called him, it would be worse for everyone involved. This wouldn’t kill Harry. Right? 

She sat there with Harry, getting him water when he needed it, and sometimes even sang a song but that was more to calm herself than Harry. After a few hours, he had stopped shaking and may had even fallen asleep. 

“Hey, Harry?” Allie whispered. His eyes fluttered open for a moment. “Let’s get you to the bedroom, alright?” 

Harry groaned in reply and shifted. It took him fifteen minutes to stand up and another 15 to get up the stairs, but once he got to bed, he curled up like he did in the bathroom. Allie got in on the other side and tapped him to signal him to come towards her. He weakly moved towards her and laid his head on her chest. A few minutes later, he fell asleep and Allie stayed awake. 

A little past sunrise, Allie opened her eyes to find Harry’s head still laying on her chest. She felt his hand playing mindlessly with a lock of her hair. For a moment, she forgot about all the shit that happened and that she wasn’t actually in Harry’s bed by choice. But then, she forced herself to remember the situation she was in. She shifted dramatically to let Harry know she was waking up, and Allie felt him move away onto his own pillow. She opened her eyes and sat up, pulling the covers to her chest. 

“So… what was that?” 

“It was, uh, a part of the deal to let you stay here?” 

“Are you going to tell me?” 

“No,” Harry said, and he didn’t offer any other information. 

“Harry,” she said, gently using her hand to turn his chin so he was looking at her. “What was that?” 

“I believe they’re called… withdrawals.” 

“Well, I know that. Cassandra went through them a couple years ago.” Harry, shocked by this new piece of information about his former castmate, looked surprised. “What I want to know is why.” 

“Um, Campbell made me trade you here for my stash.” 

Allie looked at him. She then got up and walked out of the room. Harry tried to follow her, but immediately felt how weak he was. Harry would be confined to bed until he could get enough energy to move. Little did he know, Allie was downstairs putting together a breakfast that wouldn’t upset his stomach. 

They were amicable after that. She would make him breakfast and he would make hers sometimes. Harry started making it a point to stop by the library to pick up some books for her to read. He had discovered that she really loved adult romance novels. I guess when you don’t have internet, you have to find other methods of… entertainment. Allie turned into a sort of consult for him, not about big things, but with things like menu planning or job rotations. Harry stopped eating dinner at the cafeteria and instead picked up his and Allie’s rations and ate with her at home. 

One night while they were eating dinner, Harry and Allie were chatting as if they were friends. That maybe was the most bizarre thing about New Ham yet. There was a natural pause in the conversation which they both took the opportunity to eat more of their Kraft Mac n’ Cheese. The rations were really running weak after the post election raids. 

“Hey, Allie. Can I ask you something?” Harry said, looking up from his bowl. 

“Um, sure?” 

“What did you mean by Cassandra went through withdrawals a couple of years ago?” 

Allie cleared her throat and put her fork down. She looked halfway between running and yelling, but instead she looked up. 

“A couple years ago there was a real scare with her heart defect. We thought she only had a little bit longer to live because the pacemaker operation looked impossible. Cassandra went on a sort of… bender, I guess? It lasted a couple months and while she was on it, she started abusing her prescription. When she found out that there was a way for the operation to work, she broke down over how much she had risked her heart over the past couple of months and vowed to quit. So, when my parents went away for the weekend, I helped her through it.” Allie picked up her fork again and ate another bite of her almost cold meal. 

“Woah,” was all that Harry could think to respond. 

“Yeah,” Allie replied and they sat in relative silence for a few moments. 

“Wait here for a minute,” Harry said and he stood up from his chair and walked towards his dad’s office. Not too long later, he emerged with a bottle of whiskey. He looked at Allie with a twinkle in his eye and she smiled in return. He walked around to the cabinets and grabbed two glasses, pouring a generous amount into each one. They cheersed and downed their whole glasses. 

Four or five glasses later --neither of them could remember-- they were laughing at some of the old photos Harry’s parents had of him in grade school. Some of them even had Allie in them. 

“You know, had you told me a few months ago that I was going to sleep with you one day, I would’ve laughed in your face. The ever-so-popular-and-spoken-for Harry Bingham,” Allie hiccuped. “When we got to high school you had that whole thing with Cassandra and Kelly and I was okay with being in the shadows. Ha. In the shadows. Look at me now!” Allie exclaimed, laughing at herself. 

“I am looking.” And he was. He looked at the curve of her nose and the way her hair curled to frame her face. He looked at the way her cheeks got rosier the more she drank and how even when she was slurring her words, she could make sense. He looked at how her blue eyes sparkled a lot more now that when she asked him a few weeks ago if she was the same girl he had slept with. At the time he wasn’t sure she could ever recuperate, but now, she seemed more normal that she had in a long time. 

Allie turned to look at Harry whose face was closer than she thought. “Do you remember that night?” Harry could smell the whiskey on her breath and could’ve sworn she glanced at his lips. 

“Which night?” 

“You know… the night we fucked?” she asked looking innocent with her big eyes. 

Harry chuckled. “Oh, yeah,” Harry said breathing out. 

“You weren’t very good,” Allie hiccuped again, covering her mouth with she realized what she had just said. Harry looked at her, a little stunned. “Oh, my God! I’m so sorry. I didn’t ever mean to tell you that. Maybe I should stop drinking,” She said, putting down her drink. Harry then downed his own, picked Allie’s up and downed hers, as well. 

Once he swallowed the liquor, he almost immediately felt it hit his stomach and that was all the push he needed. He turned her chin towards him and brushed his thumb over her lips. Harry felt her breath hitch as she tentatively took his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it slightly. The blonde looked up at him submissively. She released his thumb and he drew her closer, pressing his lips gently on her cheek, then her neck, right under her ear and finally on her lips. Both of their hearts jumped as Allie move herself to straddle Harry on the couch. This was already much different than the last time. 

She returned the favor and kissed all down his neck and tugged at his hair. Allie grinded down on him as much for her own pleasure as it was for his. It helped that he had already changed into his sleep sweats. She felt his hands on her waist and then on the small of her back. His touch sent a shiver up her spine. Allie took the edges of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Harry didn’t waste any time and immediately started kissing and nibbling at the newly exposed skin. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered to himself. This woman was too much. If she kept going like this, he wouldn’t make it. 

“Do you have protection?” Allie seductively said to him while moving to put her hair up. 

“Yes, come with me.” She smiled as she moved off of him so he could get up and guide her to the bedroom. While they were walking up the stairs, she turned around and took her hair back down. “I like when you have your hair down. Easier to get a grip that feels good,” he whispered as he kissed her again. Allie could feel the blush creep up her cheeks and Harry continued up the stairs. 

Once they got to the bedroom, things got hotter. Harry led Allie over to the bed and pushed her onto it. He unbuttoned her shorts and shimmied her out of them. He grazed his hand over her, feeling how wet she was already. Allie started to squirm under his gentle teasing, and Harry smiled. Maybe being in power for so long built up her need for be dominated. 

He knelt on the bed next to her and started kissing her again. Everytime he pulled away a bit, she raised her head to meet his lips again. He traced soft circles on her stomach that made her skin feel so sensitive. Harry moved down to tracing circles in her inner thighs. She grabbed his wrist and tried to force it where she wanted it, but he wasn’t ready to give her what she wanted just yet. 

“Patience, baby.” At this, he started playing with the waistband of her underwear. Dipping his fingers faintly below every so often. Every time he did it, she tugged softly at his hair and he had to admit, it was turning him on even more. 

“Harry, _please_ ,” Allie whimpered. He smiled and kissed her again softly before pushing his fingers completely under and rubbing circles on her clit. “Fuck,” she exhaled. 

Harry could feel his dick getting harder with every one of her moans. He grinded into her thigh just to get any friction. “How does that feel, baby?” 

Breathless, Allie responded, “So fucking good.” 

“Tell me what you want, Allie.” 

“Harry--I want-- I” 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you to ram your hard fucking cock into me,” Allie cried. Harry’s breath hitched at this totally hot confession. 

He moved to remove her underwear and his own sweatpants. Once all the layers were off, Harry tried to move Allie, but she turned around and took his dick in her hand, guiding it toward her mouth. She licked one, long stroke up his shaft and into the tip. He shuddered at the feeling and moved his hand to the back of her head. Allie took his whole cock into her mouth and Harry could feel himself getting where he needed to. He pulled at Allie’s hair when he could feel himself getting too close because they both knew they had some other things to get to that night. 

“Fuck, Allie,” Harry said pulling her off of him and bending down to kiss her. They kissed messily, tongues intertwining. 

Allie got comfortable on her back while Harry unwrapped a condom and rolled it onto himself. He took lube from the nightstand and squirted it on his hand. He stroked himself a few times and them moved his hand to Allie where he applied the rest to her. He positioned himself and then looked at Allie. Mascara was running slightly down her face and her eyes were sexy, sultry, and wanting. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked to which Allie nodded. 

“Are you sure?” he asked again. 

“Yes, Harry. I’m sure,” she responded. 

He smiled and pushed himself into her. Allie moaned at the feeling of being filled up and Harry moaned at the sight of Allie Pressman looking at him as if she had waited her whole life to be fucked like this. If took a second for them both to adjust, but Harry started moving in and out. Allie was soon to cry “harder!” and “faster!” to which he obliged. The blonde grabbed for Harry hand and moved it over her throat. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked in her eye for consent. 

“Harry, choke me,” she gasped out between breaths. He wrapped his hand more comfortably around her throat and pushed down. Her face got redder and her cries became more and more desperate. Thank god none of his neighbors had been on those buses because he was positive they would’ve been able to hear Allie’s cries if they had been. When she really need air, she tapped on his wrist and he stopped applying pressure. She took his thumb back in her mouth and tasted herself on him, repaying him for kissing her after she took him in her mouth. 

When Harry got his hand back, he moved it back down to her clit. He rubbed circles over and over and over. Then, he felt Allies hand push itself under his, rubbing herself for him. She knew herself best. Harry moved his hand to balance himself and pumped into her harder and faster like she asked for. 

“Keep going. God, please keep going! Just like that,” Allie pleaded. Her breathing quickened and her hand moved against herself faster. “Harry, I’m gonna come.” 

Harry swooped down to kiss her and he felt her contracting tighter around. “Come on, baby. Come for me, Allie.” A few moments passed and she threw her head back on the pillow, her back arching as her thighs shuddered with her orgasm. 

Harry could feel himself reaching a peak of his own especially after watching Allie come under him. 

“What do you need, baby?” Allie asked him, still gasping from his movements in and out of her. 

“Fuck, Allie, touch me.” Allie brought Harry face down and she bit and sucked on his neck and ears, most definitely leaving marks. She drew lines up and down his spine causing him to shiver in response. She pulled his hair and made him moan in return. 

“Allie, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. Oh, my God, I’m gonna come,” Harry shouted as his thrusts became erratic and desperate. “Fuck, Allie!” Harry moaned as he came, letting the waves crash into him. He slumped over her as their breaths syncopated. 

Eventually, Harry moved off of Allie and onto his side of the bed. “Better than last time?” he breathed out, still trying to even out his intake of air. 

“Definitely. So great,” Allie replied just the same. “Thank god, right? I’ve thought you were bad in bed this whole time,” she laughed. 

“Hey!” Harry laughed too. Allie sat up and started getting out of bed. “Where are you going?” 

“To the bathroom. I learned my lesson from the first time with you. Want some water?” 

“Yes, please,” Harry said and he sat up, too, to clean himself up. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something now that we’ve sobered up. 

“What’s up?”Harry heard Allie yell from down the hall. 

“Um, Campbell’s scheduled your trial.” 

Allie stepped out from the bathroom and looked at Harry again. 

“Okay. Back to reality, then,” she said, stepping back into the bathroom and closing the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It took me forever to find a way to format it so it wouldn't look shitty when I copy and pasted it here, so hopeful that worked out. I just love Harry and Allie because I'm basic and there weren't enough fics about them. Also, I literally started working on this at like 4pm and it is now 11:30pm so you could say I had a moment.


End file.
